Flooded
by Mini Reyes
Summary: Monica's apartment gets flooded... where will she go? Suddenly they are spending a lot of time together, could a relationship shine through? Dedicated to those who have suffered in the 2011 flood and bushfire dissasters. Co-Written with Kenikigenikai- DRR & MSR


__

This story is dedicated to those who have been affected by the recent floods in Australia, cyclone Yassi, Christchurch and the devastation in Japan. I know that my does not compare, but I have tried to imagine what it might be like.

_Co-Written with Kenikigenikai, thanks soo much, this story wouldn't be anywhere with out your help! _

_Disclaimer: I am pretty sure that I don't anything other than the DVD set… not sure about Kenikigenikai? hmm… no… we own nothing…_

**Monica Reyes's Apartment**

**12:02 am **

Monica had fallen asleep on the couch in her apartment, when a cascade of water fell on her. She gasped and sat bolt upright looking around the room, she turned on the light but there was no one there except her. So she started to look for the source of the water when another waterfall landed on her, looking up she saw that the water was leaking through the cracks in the wall, off the fan above her, out of the lights and out of any little crack that it could find.

Monica walked over to the door; upon opening it a flood of water came rushing in. "Holy crap that's cold!" She squealed as the torrent of water hit her full force. She moved to the side of the door, so that the water wasn't hitting her so hard.

When the water had calmed down Monica slowly moved through her apartment making her way to the lounge room door, on the table beside it lay her gun, picking it up she walked through the water and out of her apartment and surveyed the damage.

There was water every where, a few other people had come out of there apartments as well and upon seeing Monica holding her gun in the air, they panicked (not knowing she was FBI) she lowered her weapon saying "Don't worry, I'm with the FBI," as she made her way down the hall.

Suddenly she heard screams coming from the floor below her; she went as fast as she could through the thigh deep water and made it to the stairs. Under any other circumstances, the stairs would have looked quite funny with the water flowing down them like a waterfall, but Monica didn't have time to think of such things.

Upon climbing the stairs to the next floor down, there was less water here, and some loose objects were floating around. Monica stopped at the entry of the stairs and watched as the water started to flow from the lights and walls. Then she realised that the two floors below her wouldn't be in water yet.

Monica went back down another flight of stairs and started banging on the doors and yelling loudly to anyone who would hear her.

"Everybody I need you to evacuate the building, there is flooding and it's about to come to this floor through the vents, lights, and cracks in the wall, you have about two minutes to grab some spare clothes and get out!"

The people who had gathered in the corridor thought she was insane, insane and with a weapon. An elderly lady was staring at the gun in Monica's hand afraid that she would shoot her.

Monica noticed the old woman and realised her mistake.

"Peoples I am with the FBI, I live a few floors up, my apartment just got flooded, and the water is headed this way, NOW MOVE!"

A most people ran back to their apartments and from outside Monica could hear them yelling at other people at what was about to happen.

A few people were not as enthusiastic at being woken up at such an hour and weren't sure whether or not to believe Monica. "How do we know you're FBI? How do we know that this isn't some prank?" One man asked.

Monica's free hand went to her pocket to get her ID, but she realised that she didn't have it. "Damn it." She muttered under her breathe.

"Right now you don't, but I can assure you that I am not lying and my ID is back in my apartment. Now you can waste your time with waiting for me to go back upstairs and get it, or you can get on with getting out of here before your apartment floods, it's your choice." Monica said and watched as the remaining few people went into their apartments too.

Monica made her way to the first floor to alert them of the water. But they didn't believe her, cos they couldn't here the water coming. _Typical._ Monica thought to her self.

So Monica went back to the stairwell and pulled the fire alarm. _Maybe that will get their attention. _She thought and went back to her floor. People were exiting there apartments each caring small bags.

Monica went into her apartment and waded through lounge room to the kitchen; she grabbed her badge from on the counter, placed it in her back pocket, and went to her room to see if she could find some dry clothes. In her wardrobe on top of a set of draws laid a small overnight bag.

Picking up the bag, Monica went through the draws, and picked out any clothes that would be suitable for work and that were dry. All of the clothes on hangers were wet from the water coming through the roof but the clothes in the draws weren't as bad.

Monica packed all the stuff she could into the little bag, clothes, hair brush, phone, badge, gun, laptop, and iPod. Then she headed for the kitchen to grab her car keys, but the water level had risen, meaning that the bowl which held her car keys, and house key, was under water.

_Great, I had to have the electric car key that can't get wet… I'll have to walk to… to… _Monica suddenly realised that she had no idea where she was going to go. _To work? No that wouldn't go down well… Oh! I know I'll go to John's. _She thought and fished out her keys and went back down stairs.

The fire alarm was still going off and on her way down, Monica checked each floor to make sure people had evacuated. Outside, people where every where along the side walk. A man noticed as Monica walked out and rushed up to her.

"Who are you? Do you know what's going on here?" he asked rather impolitely.

"I'm Special Agent Monica Reyes I'm with the FBI. There is flooding in the upstairs apartments, I told people this but they opted not to believe me, I pulled the fire alarm." Monica said and showed him her badge.

"Oh… I see… well, can we go back inside now?"

"I don't think that it a wise idea, water is still flowing through the walls and it doesn't appear to be stopping anytime soon." Just after she said this gush of water came through the open door and almost knocked Monica off her feet, but before she fell the man reached out and grabbed her.

"Thank you." She said and gave him a small smile.

"No problem." He replied.

"I think it's best if we all head to a family member's or friends place, there's nothing that we can do here tonight." Monica said and started down the street in the direction of John's house.

XXXX

Two hours or so later and Monica walked up the steps to John's house, it had rained on her way over and so now she was soaked. Knocking on it, she listened to the low thumps coming towards the door. John opened the door, shocked to see Monica.

"Mon? What are you doin' here, it's like two in the morning, and why are you all wet?" He asked, and just stared at her.

"Actually its three fifteen, my apartments flooded, and I had no where else to go, I was hoping that I could stay with you… as long it's not too much trouble or course, if it is, I can just stay at a hotel or something?" Monica said seemingly oblivious to John's staring.

John thought about this, _Oh boy, god, the way those clothes stick to her… and she wants to stay here for a while… no, stop thinking like that, you're only goner cause trouble for your self.  
I'm glad that she thought to come here though and not somewhere else. _

John had become so lost in his thoughts about Monica, and her standing there soaking wet, that he had totally forgotten the question.

"John? You're staring at me." She stated bring his mind back to where it was supposed to be, and not off in a world of fantasies…

"Oh, sorry Mon, come inside before you catch a cold." John said and moved out of the door way and let her in.

Monica walked in the door, John closing it behind her. "Ah, the bathroom's this way, if you want to change?"

Monica turned around and smiled at him, "Please," She said and followed him to the bathroom.

A few minutes later and Monica returned wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt.

She walked into the lunge room and sat down on the couch, Monica placing her bag at her feet.

"So what happened at your apartment?" John asked

"Well I don't know for sure, but my guess is that something in the pipeline got mixed up, some houses and apartment blocks lost water and all that water had no where to go and built up and it clogged up the pipes in my building and eventually it burst, and now my apartment is flooded." Monica said, looking up at John.

"That doest explain why you walked 18 blocks here, and why you were soaking wet when you arrived."

"John, did you not notice that it rained tonight?" Monica asked.

"No I didn't I was asleep on the couch, and you're avoiding the question."

"Wasn't a question, it was a statement."

"But it warranted an answer."

"Still wasn't a question, statements don't need answers, questions need answers." Monica said, smiling.

"Okay fine I'll rephrase, why did you walk 18 blocks to my house when you could have just called and I would have picked you up?"

"Because I didn't want to wake you, and I am trying to be energy efficient and keep my carbon footprint as small as possible."

John grabbed a pillow and lightly hit her with it. Monica gasped in surprise and stood up quickly. John thought he may have offended her, "Oh Monica I'm sorry I was just having a little fun-"

His sentence was cut short by a pillow being thrown at his head. He ducked as he saw it coming, and when he straightened up he saw the huge grin on Monica's face, "Oh you're goner pay for that one!" he called and ran forward with the pillow, and hit her in the stomach with it.

Monica took one of the other pillows from the couch and wacked him in the head with it, and then burst out laughing. She was laughing so hard that she didn't see the pillow coming until it hit her shoulder. Monica stopped laughing as hard and smacked John in the chest, and then ducked as he went to hit her in the head.

After he missed and was turned slightly away, she hit him in the back and then jumped over the back of the couch, laughing all the way.

John peered over the edge of the couch, but Monica wasn't there, he turned around and received a pillow to the face.

"Sneaky…" he said and started to chase her around the living room. Monica was on one side of the coffee table, and John was on the other, it was a game of who goes first, Monica made a break for the door, but John caught up to her, before she even made it passed the couch.

His arms went around her waist, but the sudden stop threw them off balance and they fell onto the floor. Monica stopped laughing when she realised that she was lying on top of John. She got caught up in his eyes, but then looked away hurriedly, "I'm sorry, I should get up." She said and moved off him so he could get up.

Monica got up and went to the kitchen, while John sat on the floor thinking about what had just happened, remembering the feel of her on top of him, and for the briefest moment, just for a millisecond, the feel of her lips on his. It was electrifying, and wonderful, but now he was at a loss as to what to do.

Should they talk about it? Should he say something? Should they ignore that it ever happened?

John got up and found Monica in the kitchen. "Sorry about that, I lost my footing." He said.

"Its okay couldn't be helped." She replied, both feeling an awkward tension in the air.

"Uh it's kinda late, umm… I can take the couch, and tomorrow I'll set up the spare room?"

"John you don't have to sleep on the couch, we're both mature adults- although I don't think that a pillow fight at 3 in the morning is real mature," Monica said smiling, but John cut her short,

"No it's okay, I don't mind."

"Do you know what sleeping on that thing will do to your back? Come on, it's just a few hours and its not like were involved."

"Exactly, it's just a few hours, my back will be fine."

Monica just gave him one of her looks and gave in and walked back to the lounge to collect her bag, then she headed towards John's room.

XXXX

The next morning, Monica woke up first at the sound of an alarm clock ringing. She opened her eyes in search of the clock, and silenced the loud object, before placing it back on the nightstand.

Monica got up slowly and looked around, getting her bearings, then remembering the previous nights' events. A small smile formed as she remembered the pillow fight she John had. Her smile grew wider when she remembered what it felt like to be lying on top of John, and for the briefest instant, she felt his lips on hers.

Monica got out of bed, and went in search of something to wear for the day. But she couldn't get that extremely short kiss out of her mind.

All through her shower, she couldn't keep her mind from drifting to that of her partner… who was still asleep on the couch.

Monica got dressed and saw that John still lay on the couch, deciding to have a little fun with him, she went off in search of a feather.

A few minutes later and she returned to the couch, feather in hand, she hid behind the couch, and poking her head over the edge, she reached over the back of it, and slowly brushed the tip of the feather back and forth near John's nose.

He twitched, and sleepily swiped at his nose. Monica tickled his nose again, with the same reaction. Monica gave up and walked into the kitchen and found a medicine dropper. Filling a glass with water, she then filled the water dropper with water and quietly went back into the lounge.

Monica kneeled down behind the couch, and slowly let one drop of water out of the dropper, it fell on the form of sleeping John's chest, but still he did not awake. Monica smiled at how much fun she was having, and tried again.

_Oh geez, I feel like a child teasing a sibling! _She thought and let out another drop, with the same affect, and then deciding to be a rebel, she let the rest of the water pour onto his face and then ducked so as not to be spotted, and covered her mouth trying not to laugh out loud.

She heard John gasp and sit up. Watching the back of the couch, John's head appeared and Monica cracked up laughing do hard her sides starting hurting, John just glared at her, but then smiled.

"What'd you do that for?" He asked.

Monica still laughing on the floor said "Because I wanted to!" and still kept laughing.

John jumped over the back of the couch, landing next to Monica, who was still laughing at him, and he began to tickle her.

Monica opened her eyes wide, and stoped laughing only to let out a shrill squeal. John smirked as his hands attacked her ribs, and Monica thrashed about, squealing and laughing, trying to get away from his hands.

"Stop! Stop!" Monica laughed, to effect other than making John smirk happily. "Please stop!" she cried out, desperately trying to get away from him, and laughing into a fit of giggles.

John relented and stopped tickling her smiling mischievously at her. "See what happens when you pour water on me?" He asked.

And Monica, still lying on the floor sat up "Yeah, I get attacked by a vicious flying squirrel!" She joked. "Speaking of water I need to go back to my apartment, check the damage and so forth."

"I'll come with you." He said and saw the look on her face, "You don't a car right now, the least I can do is drop you there, if you don't want me to stay." He said.

"No, no, I'd like it if you came and helped, I just thought that you'd rather get on with your weekend plans." Monica replied.

This John sent her a weird look. "Weekend plans? I don't have any weekend plans." He said accidently, and then quickly shut his mouth.

Monica didn't seem to notice his sudden change and continued, "Well you've got something to do now." She smiled and got up off the floor and went into the kitchen to make some breakfast.

XXXX

They arrived at Monica's apartment – after a quick detour to the coffee shop – at about 10am. She pulled the keys from her pocket and began to feed one into the lock. She paused, rocking back on her heels, the carpet in the hallway made a squelching noise.

"Mon..?" John asked softly "What is it?"

"This is my home..." She bit her lip, "What if I can't go back?"

"You will, if it takes a while to get fixed, you can stay with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Mon your my... friend, if you need my help, I'm here."

"Thanks John." She placed her hand back on the key,

"Mon?"

"I still can't do it! I don't want to see!"

"Shall I?"

She nodded "...Please."

He turned the key and opened the door. There was about a centimetre of water above the carpet, water trickled down the walls, there were brown splotches of water damage staining the paint and plaster.

"How bad is it?" Monica asked,

John turned to face her, she had her eyes squeezed tight shut "It could have been worse. A lot worse."

She cracked one eye open; then gasped "Oh Christ..." She whispered

"It's worse than it looks... I think." John tried to reassure her, and placed a hand on her arm.

She threw her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. She shook slightly and John realised she was crying.

"Mon, Mon, shh, it'll be okay!"

"...B...but it's m...my home...!"

"I know...but maybe you could find...a new home..?"

"...W...what..?"

"Live with me..." He caught sight of her shocked face "Till your apartment gets fixed,"

"T...thanks..."

"Lets go see what we can salvage, huh?"

"...Yeah, lets."

"C'mon," He squeezed her shoulder, then lead her into the kitchen, pretending not to notice her slip her hand into his.

After an hour of searching, they had managed to recover almost a third of her books, her entire CD collection (which had been in a large plastic box on top of her wardrobe) and several of her favourite DVD's. Most of her clothes were ruined, as were ALL the appliances in her kitchen, and only her DVD player had survived in the lounge. Monica was still in her bedroom, sorting through whatever was left of her underwear. John had left and was now going through the drawers in her desk – picking out photographs, and personal records. He didn't notice Monica walk up behind him.

"Are you laughing at my passport photo?"

"Huh? What, no!" He jumped up, then relaxed, realising who it was "...Well, a little."

"I look like a criminal!" She huffed, a smirk crossing her features

"A pretty criminal..." He offered, surprised by his forthcomingness.

"...Thank you." She murmured

"Yeah well, um,"

"For helping me."

He sighed a sigh of relief, she was letting him off.

"Sorted?"

"Yeah, I need some new clothes though."

"Do you want to go now?"

"Mmm, yeah, please."

"Let's go then."

"One sec, I need to call Dana."

"Why?"

"I need new clothes!"

Johns brow furrowed "Right..."

"I need her advice and opinion!"

"Whats wrong with mine?" He pretended to be hurt

"...Your just not Dana." She shook her head sadly, then dragged him out her apartment, flipping open her cell.

"Fantastic Dana! Thank you so much! I'll meet you there, yeah, I'm staying with John, thanks for the offer. Shut up! Shut up! Like you can talk! Fine, whatever. Bye!"

"What the hell was that all about?" John murmured to himself "She never seemed that well, nice, with me!"

"You didn't exactly give her reason to. Anyways, everyone loves me."

"Uh-hu, sure."

"And, I remind her of her sister, so she has to like me."

"Fair enough," He pulled out, and sped off towards the Mall "What's the bet she brings William and Mulder?"

"Definately."

"What, that's not a bet!"

"So?"

"...Fine, whatever!" He mimicked her earlier phrase

"Your mean."

"I know."

"...So what is the bet?" She asked

"1,000,000:1 she will."

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"Ever since he was 'resurrected' she hasn't let him out of her sight!"

"...What if it had been Luke?" She whispered "If he was resurrected, wouldn't you act the same?"

John wiped angrily at his eyes "...Yes." He chocked "I would."

She patted his arm.

"But he was my son!"

"She loves Mulder just as much as you loved Luke."

"Why?" He asked fiercly "He's an ass!"

"Only to you!" That wasn't strictly true, but she was trying to make a point.

"Why?"

"Because he was missing for four months and dead for another two. He woke up to find his partner, best friend, the only person he loved, and one time partner, pregnant. He assumed it was you."

"Me? Me what?"

"He thought you were William's father!"

"WHAT!" John almost crashed the car.

"Add it up. There was only a few weeks in it, from what I know, he's a very insecure person, and he still doesn't think he's good enough for Dana. It was a misunderstanding, but he still can't like you."

"...Fine. Stupid ass." He muttered

"Be nice John,"

"...I will." He conceded, then pulled into the car park.

"Thank you," she kissed him on the cheek, then jumped out of the car.

He smiled smugly to himself, then followed her over to the elevators.

They met Dana, Mulder and baby William over by the food court. Dana was carrying William close to her chest, with his head over her shoulder. Mulder was eating a giant pretzel, and when he was sure Dana wasn't watching, he was feeding small bits to William.

"Monica!" Dana hugged her friend.

Monica hugged her back, the kissed the top of Williams soft head. Mulder flinched, and recoiled, taking back the hand with a small bite of pretzel in.

"Don't worry." She mouthed to him, then winked "I won't tell Dana."

"Hello John." Dana greeted him.

"Reyes, Doggett." Mulder nodded to both of them, smiling a little in Monica's direction.

"We do have first names." John interjected.

"Sorry, _John _and _Monica_." He stressed their first names sarcastically.

"That's okay, _Fox_." John growled

"Cool it." Dana whispered under her breath. Mulder's stance relaxed slightly.

"Sorry." Mulder brushed his lips on her hair.

"You too." Monica hissed.

"I'm sorry. I'll try." John promised in hushed tones.

"Good." She took his hand again "Shopping time!"

Both Mulder and Doggett groaned.

"Is she?" They both asked in unison, and then allowed themselves to chuckle softly

"Monica is a complete shopaholic!" John moaned

"Scully isn't too bad, unless she's with someone else!"

"Why don't you stay here?" Dana offered "If you don't kill each other that is. Here take William." She handed Mulder the baby "And stop feeding him your pretzel."

Mulder gaped.

"And before you ask, it's not an X File." She kissed him quickly on the lips, then grabbed Monica's arm and dragged her away towards the shops.

"Behave!" Monica shouted, before jogging after Dana into a clothing store.

"...So..." Mulder started trying to break the silence "How's it going with Monica?"

"How's what going?"

"Your relationship?"

"What relationship?"

"Any relationship?" Mulder took a bite of his pretzel

"Da-da!" William shouted, waving his chubby fists in the direction of the salted snack.

"Oh, sorry bud." Mulder broke a bit off then handed it to his son, who shoved it (along with his fist) straight into his mouth. Then retracted it, and held the drool-covered lump as an offering to John. John smiled slightly in spite of himself "No thanks Will, you keep it."

William smiled widely, showing his gums, and the half chew pretzel bit.

"Nice table manners," John grinned widely now, sending Mulder an enquiring look.

"Go ahead."

John picked up the boy and held him close. A wave of familiarity flooded him. Will babbled in his ear and put one arm around his neck "You're a real charmer," John murmured

"He get's that from his mother," Mulder smiled

"Maybe, you seem to have Dana wrapped around your finger,"

"That's what you think, she has never been wrapped around anyone's finger. She doesn't even realise how many people she has wrapped around hers."

John looked hard into Mulder's eyes.

"Momee!" Will bellowed, waving his sticky fingers in Mulder's direction.

"What is it bud? You want Mommy?"

"MOMEE!" Will screamed, tears began to leak from his eyes

"Shush bud, we'll go find Mommy, you and me and uh, Uncle John," He shrugged at John surprised expression and walked off in the direction that he had last seen her.

They finally caught up with the two women in what appeared to be their 4th clothes shop. Between them they had 6 large bags.

"Someone wants his Mommy," Mulder announced, handing over the wailing child.

"Hush," Dana murmured, rocking the little boy.

"Momee," He whimpered, burying his face into her neck.

"Haven't you bought enough stuff?" John asked

"Yeah, I think so...Unless you want to come with me."

"I'd rather bite my own arm off." He muttered

Monica slapped his arm "And there I was, about to go underwear shopping, shame that. Oh well, would you be a gentleman and carry my bags to the car?"

"Wha-?" John gaped "...Uh...Sure..."

After some re-heated soup at Dana's apartment (courtesy of Maggie Scully), John and Monica made their way back to his small house. Once inside they curled up on the couch, and watched an old movie. They both knew that their proximity was more than friendly, but neither one of them acted on it – it was just too soon. For them to succeed, they would need time, hopefully not as long as it had taken Dana and Mulder, but long enough for it to be more meaningful than some late-night fling.

Epilogue

It was moving day. Monica's bags were packed. Her apartment was fixed (nicer than it had been before, actually).

"Do you want to come up?" She asked, stalling almost obviously.

"Nah, I gotta run some errands." He looked straight ahead

"Oh okay," She opened the car door, "Thanks for having me all this time."

"It's fine Monica, really it is."

"Yeah..." She unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Let me help you with your bags!" He jumped out of the car and popped the trunk.

Once all her possessions were out of his car, and had been carried into the lobby, they shared and awkward embrace.

"Bye Mon, I'll, uh, miss you."

"I'll miss you to," The separated and he walked back to his car.

She stared at the key in her hand as her mind reeled – she didn't want to be alone, she didn't want to leave him. They keys fell from her hand and she turned on her heel.

He turned and caught her, and their lips connected, sending shivers down both their spines.

"I love you," She whispered into his mouth.

"I love you too." He replied, tangling his fingers in her hair.

"Don't leave me alone."

"Never." He promised

"Ever." She affirmed

"Come back to mine?"

* * *

"Absolutely, and staying." Monica said and kissed him again passionately, holding him close to her and her to him.

* * *

_So how did we go? Thanks again Kenikigenikai_


End file.
